


【锤基】孤王 Lonely Kings

by AnnaLu1128



Series: 【锤基】短篇 [4]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-05-31 00:54:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19415107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaLu1128/pseuds/AnnaLu1128
Summary: 简介：通过彩虹桥，Thor找到了另一个平行宇宙里面的弟弟。注意事项：*请无视复联4，毕竟是复联4之前写的*可能ooc，标签可能有疏漏，不喜勿看





	【锤基】孤王 Lonely Kings

无限战争结束了。

以全宇宙的半数生命为代价。

在这世界里，Peter Parker、Stephen Strange、Bucky Barnes、T’Challa、Peter Quill、Groot......Loki Odinson——不复存在。

自从内战后，复仇者联盟的大家在沉默不语中和好，毕竟已经没有争吵的心情了。尘埃落定后，失去一切的英雄们大部分都住进了新的复仇者联盟基地，带着沉重与自责的心情，继续彼此的生活。

Tony没有如期举行婚礼，也没有放弃希望，因为他邀请过那个小男孩和那个法师，还有Wanda、Vistion、银河护卫队的大家，全员一起来见证他们的婚姻。为此Tony在治好伤口后天天泡在实验室，研究各种有关无限宝石的信息，利用各种机器刺激自己的大脑，尝试从这所谓的知识诅咒中探得一丝反击的机会。但每当Tony经过那个新制成的、送给小男孩当礼物的装甲，以及在“Strak暑期实习”时的合照，他都忍不住垂眼、看向自己的手心，回想起当初他是怎么失去那个孩子的 。

聪明的Banner博士只利用几个小时的时间便消化了在他离开的这两年间所发生的事情，从索高维亚、新复仇者联盟的建成，到内战、联盟分裂的原因。在难以相信的同时思考着解决的办法，但对于现在这种魔幻的状况他那七个PHD“毫无用武”之地，只能加入Tony，协助他找到胜利的方法，并且试着搞定Hulk对灭霸的心理阴影。

Steve对于科学和魔幻方面都不了解，只能和Natasha还有Rhodey一起解决民众和政府方面的事情。现在外面的世界是一团糟，只能靠他们三个还有Friday去营救、解释当前的状况。愤怒的指责是必然的，他们输了，只不过是暂时还是永久的问题而已。而他则和Tony一样会用超量的工作时间麻痹自己的神经，只在不得不休息的时候，回到Tony为他和Bucky准备的房间，呆呆地坐在床上，看着和挚友的合照，默默留下眼泪。

Natasha致力处理政治家方面的事情，毕竟特工知道他们的习性，只好一一应付过去，虽然大部分政府都瘫痪了，而在结束之后也会立即加入Steve和Rhodey的救援行动。每天晚上，当救援工作暂时结束后，她都会来到Tony和Banner的研究室，将他们两个拎去休息室，督促他们好好睡觉，待会把身体搞垮了就真的没胜算了。当然，在这种状态下，Natasha和Banner选择珍惜现在，建立了恋人关系，以免下一个突如其来的末日，让他们失去机会。

Clint选择在日本流浪，毕竟他的家人在他眼前消失了，而他答应了家人，不再从事有关复仇者联盟的工作了，只好选择放纵自己，去家人们一直很感兴趣的日本流浪，帮助有需要的人。

其他人例如Okoye，她回到了瓦坎达皇宫，守着空着的王位，保护永存的瓦坎达。Wong依旧驻留在纽约，守着圣殿，并等待至尊法师的回归。Ned和May很担心Peter的安全，一直尝试联络那个可爱又充满活力的小男孩，但他们心里清楚，那个友好邻居蜘蛛侠正远离家乡，一时半会儿回不来了。

最后我们的雷神Thor则在安定了人民之后选择和Rocket以及Nebula一起踏上了星际旅行，从宇宙中寻找逆转此等状况的希望。

毕竟投降不是Thor的天性。

“所以......理论上你可以进行时间旅行？”火箭把飞船的驾驶权交给星云之后与Thor讨论刚刚在华纳海姆打听到的事情。

“对，不过你也听到了，这个魔法失传已久。”Thor抚摸着风暴战斧上的花纹，“而且就算有这个咒语，这种高级法术大概只有我母亲和我兄弟才能使用，没有我弟弟的辅助，我是驾驭不到这个咒语的。”

“是吗。”火箭好像有点失望，他从冰箱里拿了三罐啤酒，丢了一罐给Thor，也放了一罐在星云旁边。

“但是嘿，总会有别的办法的。”Thor喝了一口啤酒后扯开一个大大的微笑来鼓励他的“兔子”朋友。

“哈哈当然，我们可是有个海盗天使跟着的。”火箭按了几个按钮，把地图开了出来，“我查看一下地图，你先去休息吧。”

“好，辛苦你们了，晚安。”

回到房间后，Thor拿起刚刚在华纳海姆中找到的魔法书。

书上全都是Thor不懂的的语言，古老的华纳语——曾经让Loki花了一晚上习会的语言。雷神虽然（在Loki的帮助下）学习成绩也不差，但是他并没有什么兴趣去学习其他语言和这些魔法，因此是不可能看得懂的。

而且，就算看得懂，也需要九界第一大法师来操纵此等精细的法术，只拥有风暴斧和一股蛮力的Thor是施不出来的。

“Oh Loki......What can I done without you.”Thor看向床前的头盔，拥有金色牛角的头盔让他想起往事，还有......他对Loki说的最后一句话。

Thor紧咬下唇，丢下了那快散架的书本，拿起拥有开启彩虹桥能力的风暴之斧。

“Bring me to Loki.”

带我去有Loki的地方，有Loki的世界，无论是英雄殿，甚至因此困在海姆冥界也无所谓。

——带我到Loki的身边。

雷神闭上了眼睛，尽力控制彩虹桥，希望他荒唐的愿望能实现。

——诸神在上，求你让我再见他一面。

让他撤回曾说的，让他说出那句我爱你，让他找回他的唯一！

......彩虹桥，启动了。

看似成功驱动彩虹桥的雷神睁开眼，立即四处张望，寻找Loki的身影，但在这之前，四周的景色让他呆在了原地。

那辉煌的宫殿，这里是阿斯加德？

——不。

仙宫已经被毁了，被Thor和Loki亲手摧毁的。

——那这里是......难道我回到了过去？

“轰！”

又一爆炸声打乱了Thor的思考。

——该死，这是哪个时间段？

Thor赶紧往传出巨响的方向飞去，一路的废墟和尸体让Thor背后一凉，期望声音的源头不是Loki造成的，也不会在沿途看见弟弟的影子。

幸运的是，爆炸不是Loki制造的，而是他的姐姐Hela（Thor是靠插在巨坑旁、充满特色的长剑分辨出来的）。

不幸的是，Loki就在废墟的正中央，布满细小的伤痕，低着头，哭泣着。

Loki看上去很年轻，感觉是刚成年不久的时候，脸上的稚气还未完全褪去，那时候的Loki还是一头短发。

而他怀里还抱住了处于长发时期的自己。

只不过......

这个“Thor”好像没了呼吸。

眼前的景象让Thor明白了这并不只是时间穿越，毕竟如果他曾经死了，现在的他怎么可能存在？

——平行世界？

Thor想起了Tony曾经讨论过的事情。

抱着疑惑，Thor降落在了Loki和“死去的自己”面前。

“......谁？！”踩在地上的碎石声惊动了Loki，他立即护着自己怀里的哥哥，变出小刀，指着面前的人。

泪水模糊了面前人的样子，眨眨眼后眼泪掉了下来，Loki觉得这个人有点像自己的哥哥，不，这就是他哥哥，只是轮廓成熟了一些、头发短了一点、眼睛变了一只。

“Brother......？”

“Loki......”

Thor从未见过Loki露出如此悲伤、脆弱的表情，毕竟他最有可能露出这幅模样的时候大概是得知妈妈去世的时候，只不过那时自己还在生他的气，没有去看望他敏感的弟弟，甚至没允许他出席妈妈的丧礼。

Thor下意识往前走，妄想擦干幼弟的眼泪，紧紧的抱住他的弟弟，告诉他：没事了，哥哥在这里。

却被Loki带着颤的怒吼叫停了。

“Stop right there！Don't come any closer！”

“You're not my brother.....I don’t know who you are......”

“My brother is dead......Thor is gone......”——这句话，像是Loki对自己说的。

“我......”Thor试图开口解释，但被远处的爆炸声强行打断。

Thor回头，他能看见Hela的身影在不远处，肆意挥舞着她的刀。根据以往的经验，她应该是在屠杀反抗她的阿斯加德士兵。

而Loki，他当然也看见了。

Thor静静地观察着Loki，只见他的弟弟低着头，缓缓放下怀里的“自己”，将他的手叠在一起，摸了摸他的脸，亲吻他的额头，便站起来，往Hela的方向迈步。

诡计之神被死亡女神剥夺了一切活着的理由，从死亡中诞生的只有复仇的念头。

“等等。”Thor赶紧抓住Loki的手腕，“你要去哪？”

“与你无关。”

“你打得过她吗？”

“I'm Loki, of Asgard. Brother of Thor. God of Mischief. Odinson.”

Loki在说出Odinson的时候看向了Thor，此时Loki的身影与那时Loki的身影重叠，让Thor捏紧了拳头。

Loki不再看向Thor，仿佛拒绝看着这张与哥哥无比相似的脸。他尝试甩开Thor的手，不过Thor握得太紧了，甩不掉。

“别小看我。”

“万一打不过呢？”

知道死亡女神真正实力的Thor想说：你肯定打不赢她。但Thor吞下了这句话，改成了万一。

“与家人重聚。”

说出这句话的Loki口气好像有点高兴、释然。

“你根本就是想去送死！”

“Why do you care？”

Thor紧咬下唇，脑海中满是他弟弟逝去时的模样。

“......I'll go with you.”

“......与我无关。”

诸神黄昏指的是预言中的一连串巨大劫难，包括了造成许多重要的神死亡的大战（奥丁、托尔、弗雷、海姆达尔、火巨人、霜巨人、洛基等）和无数的自然浩劫，之后，整个世界沉没在水底。然而最终世界復甦了，存活的神与两名人类重新建立了新世界。

这是中庭人书本上的知识、某个中庭人所记录下来的北欧神话。

但现实是有点不同的，或者说，每个平行世界都有些不同。

不然怎么叫平行世界呢？

在这个世界里，Hela——The Goddess of Death在Thor的加冕典礼期间冲破了Odin的结界。

Odin在儿女们的质问下再次陷入沉睡，连同被死亡女神诅咒而陷入永眠的Frigga一起在卫兵的护送下藏进了某个地方。而Thor和Loki——阿斯加德的王储们，留在原地，对抗这个“突如其来”的大姐。

他们首先要做的是疏散阿萨人民，“侥幸”的是，Hela第一波攻击，没有向着王子们或者士兵，而是制造混乱、接着冲向了藏宝库。虽然藏宝库有毁灭者保护着，而Loki也猜到了Hela可能会去藏宝库夺取宝物来对抗他们，但是年轻的王子们不知道Hela原来能从阿斯加德中抽取力量，提升自己，因此低估了死亡女神的实力。

然后是巨狼Fenrir、亡灵大军的苏醒，妙尔尼尔的粉碎。

飞蛾扑火的战斗。

诡计之神的失策。

身为兄长的保护。

雷霆之神的殒落。

接着是另一个世界的Thor出现，世界线发生了变动。

完全觉醒加拥有风暴战斧的雷神面对镶满六颗无限宝石的手套都更胜一筹，对付死亡女神可以说是易如反掌。

只不过，这个世界的Loki不相信他，或者说，不愿意相信他。

Loki因为鲁莽，原本就布满伤痕的身体出现了更多裂口，胸口添了一条长长的疤痕，脖子也留有被掐过的淤青。

Thor虽然有经验，但因为在战斗时分神去留意Loki那边情况的原因，也留下了不少伤口。

因此胜利有点狼狈、有点难堪，不过赢了总归是赢了。

战斗结束后，Loki第一时间回到他哥哥的身边。

Thor看着Loki静静的跪在那个死去的“自己”旁边，整理好他失去光彩的金发，握住他冰冷的手，放在自己的侧颈上，小声地说道：“We won, brother.”

Thor陪同Loki出席了葬礼。

虽然参加“自己”的葬礼很奇怪，也不吉利，不过这种感觉其实蛮新奇的。

而且，留在这个世界久一点，他就能多陪弟弟一会儿。

特别是在这种时候，Loki和Thor需要彼此的陪伴。

他知道，这不是他的弟弟，但也依旧是“他的弟弟”。

Make sense？Maybe not.

为了不让别人认出他来，Thor还特意穿上了斗篷，混在了人群中。

直到要点燃雷神身躯、让他的身体化作星尘的时候Thor才偷偷溜到Loki身边，轻轻牵起他的手。

而Loki，他知道这个Thor还留在这里。毕竟从一开始Loki便在观察他，可他没料到这个举动，他像是触电般缩了一下，但最后还是放松了身体，任他宽大温暖的手掌握住了自己的左手。

葬礼结束后Thor就被Loki带进了寝宫。

Loki说要向他道谢，也有问题要询问，他正视Thor的双眼，“你说你来自未来，另一个平行宇宙。”

“是的。”

“那么。”Loki低下头、闭上眼睛，往后退了一步。

渐渐的，冰霜巨人的肤色带着冰蓝色的花纹覆盖了Loki原来的肌肤，额头处也慢慢长出了一对小巧可爱的犄角，当他睁开眼睛的时候，翠绿色的眼珠已经变成了鲜艳的血红。

他没有望向雷神：“Am I cursed？”

“No.”

“What am I？”

Thor往前踏了一步，左手摸上Loki的侧颈，指尖慢慢磨蹭着他的后颈，鼓励他看向自己：“You're Loki, my brother.”

Loki贪恋Thor手心上的温度，他将手用力贴上Thor的手背，希望能摄取更多的温热。

“What's more than that？”Loki的声线仿佛回到了以前那个做错事的小朋友，声音带着颤，不敢大声也不敢听到判决。

看着一向聪明的弟弟湿了眼眶，看样子他自己也猜得八九不离十，雷神选择亲吻Loki的额头，拥抱他的兄弟。

“More and more.”Thor如愿的拥抱了他的弟弟，“你是我的朋友，我的兄弟，我的爱人，诡计与魔法之神，现在，阿斯加德的国王。”

“You're perfect just the way you are, Loki. I'm always proud of you.”

“You're......Proud of me？”Loki的语气满是不相信和不原谅，“Even though I failed to save you？”

“那不是你的错。”Thor轻轻抚摸着Loki的头发，“我愿意为你而牺牲。”

终于，Loki止不住眼泪，哭了。

他放纵地将自己埋进Thor的怀里，大哭着。

“对不起，对不起哥哥......我太弱了，我不仅没有保护你，还整天欺骗你！对不起，我爱你，我不能没了你。你为什么你要救下我......你可是我唯一的光，但你没了我还会更清净！Thor，我爱你......Thor、我的哥哥......求你回来......不要离开我......我爱你......”

Loki边哭边哽咽着向Thor道歉、表达爱意——发泄。

毕竟有时候，有些东西、有些人，失去后才会懂得珍惜。

Thor也不例外。

怀中的孩子如同他的弟弟一样敏感脆弱，不，他就是Loki，Loki就是他。

就算是不同的宇宙，但他们还是同一个灵魂，还是那个Loki Odinson。

Thor抱紧了Loki，感受到了他与自己的颤抖。

“Loki......对不起、都怪我太弱小了。保护你、守护你是我的职责，但你却以性命换来了我这个自大狂妄的无用之神......对不起、我也爱你啊弟弟。你是全九界、不，全宇宙最好的弟弟，我爱你。求你回来、不要离开我......没了你我人生从此失去了意义......回来吧，别折磨我了，恶作剧结束了，我们回家，以后我什么都听你的......我爱你......”

**但死去的人再也不会回来。**

**They will never come back.**

两人把对方当作“他”的替代品，对“他”说出想说的话。

他们彼此拥抱、彼此慰藉，互舔伤口。

可这终究是要结束的。

**最后，他们在彼此的世界里成为了孤王。**

END.


End file.
